Don't stand so close to me - Victuuri
by Rozu Takumi
Summary: Victor Nikiforov ha ido de país en país como estudiante de intercambio y el lugar donde ha pasado más tiempo ha sido Hasetsu, un pequeño pueblo de Japón dónde vive sin muchas preocupaciones. Cuando al año siguiente, el profesor Katsuki aparece y se presenta como el tutor de su su clase, Victor se obsesiona demasiado con él, a tal punto de poner en peligro su beca en el exterior.
1. You're much too young

_Don't stand, don't stand so,  
Don't stand so close to me...  
Young girl you're out of your mind  
Your love for me is way out of line  
Better run girl, you're much too young girl _

**_[Don't stand so close to me / Young Girl - Glee Cast]_**


	2. I

Lo despertó la sensación de algo húmedo en su rostro y sin abrir los ojos se dio la vuelta en el cómodo y amplio futón que le habían dejado a su disposición. De repente, el calor corporal en sus piernas aumentó, sintió algo suave y sedoso como si de un peluche se tratase. Abrió los ojos lentamente para descubrir que el culpable era el poodle color canela de la amable señora que le había dado techo durante el año anterior y el que comenzaba a transcurrir. Suspiró al ver la hora en su celular y darse cuenta que no tenía tiempo para volver a dormir si quería llegar a tiempo al primer día.

Ni siquiera se gastó en cepillar su larga cabellera plateada ni en prenderse bien los botones de su cárdigan. La corbata del uniforme le molestaba así que la dejó colgando de la silla de su escritorio y los pantalones le quedaban demasiado grandes ya que se los había prestado la señora de cabello castaño y sonrisa amistosa. Al entregárselo le había dicho que su hijo había ido a la misma escuela pero en ese entonces, el joven estaba bastante excedido de peso así que se disculpó varias veces. A Victor no le importaba como se veía, al contrario, disfrutaba sentirse tan suelto y flojo. Además, ¿quién le diría algo al mejor de la clase? Sería algo ilógico, se decía a si mismo, reprender a un alumno brillante sólo por su apariencia penosa.

—¿Estás ansioso? —le preguntó su tutora mientras le ofrecía un poco de té y un par de elaboradas tortitas que había aprendido a hacer sólo para alegrarle las mañanas al pequeño ruso— Debes de estarlo… Te has ganado renombre en poco tiempo —comentó con felicidad, como si fuera una madre orgullosa de sus logros. Victor pensó que quizás él servía como un parche, como reemplazo del hijo que había volado lejos a hacer su vida y la había dejado tan sola.

Negó con la cabeza. Había olvidado lo que era sentirse nervioso… Había cambiado más de tres veces de colegio por lo cual ya no sentía nada similar a los nervios. ¡Tantas veces había dicho su nombre frente a nuevos rostros! ¡Tantas veces había sido el mejor a lo largo del mundo! No estaba nervioso, al contrario, se sentía tan bien que nada ni nadie podría derribarlo. Sabía lo que quería, tenía fijo su objetivo y viviría persiguiéndolo. Quería seguir con su vida de esa manera, volando a todas partes con el cambio de estación como las golondrinas.

—¿Por qué Japón? ¿Por qué Hasetsu? No te lo pregunté antes y no sé por qué… —agregó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Tokio es demasiado grande y estaba cansado de lugares como Nueva York o San Petersburgo. Quería paz —le respondió. Bebió un poco del té rojo que le había servido. Al apoyar nuevamente su taza se concentró en los pequeños hilos de vapor que emanaba la bebida.

La dueña de casa lo miró fijamente mientras pensaba en lo maduro que era su inquilino. Apenas había cumplido los dieciséis años pero tenía en claro más cosas que algunos adultos de su edad, hablaba con tranquilidad y sabiduría, como si alguien de más de cien años hubiera reencarnado en ese frágil armazón de huesos y músculos que era Nikiforov. Sacudió su cabeza lentamente para dejar de lado todas esas ideas descabelladas que por tradición se habían hecho un lugar en su mente pero fue el ruido de las manecillas del reloj de pared lo que la sacó de su ensoñación.

—¡Victor! ¡Estás llegando tarde! —gritó desesperada mientras corría de un lado al otro buscando las cosas que el chico aún no tenía a mano. La miró como si fuera un extraterrestre y con parsimonia se levantó del suelo para estirarse antes de tomar su bolso.

—Cuando vuelva, ¿puedo sacar a pasear a Vicchan? —le preguntó tras bostezar.

—¡Claro que si! ¡Ahora vete! —le dijo, empujándolo hasta el descanso de la puerta principal donde lo esperaban sus zapatos negros de charol. Sonrió como nunca cuando lo escuchó saludarla en perfecto japonés y se quedó mirando como caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, los hombros hacia atrás y demasiada tranquilidad en su andar; pensando en lo gracioso que era que su hijo hubiera llamado Victor a un poodle canela y que seis años después, bajo su techo hubiera dos Victor…

El joven ruso llegó tarde al acto de presentación por lo que fue regañado, así como también por ir sin la estúpida corbata que para él, le quitaba el aire. Pero la profesora Minako le perdonó sus irresponsabilidades varias, haciendo énfasis en la parte dónde le decía que sería sólo sería por ese día… Aunque ambos sabían que ella era muy débil, que no podía ser innecesariamente estricta con sus alumnos, especialmente con él. Había sido la tutora de su clase el año anterior, cuando por primera vez pisó Hasetsu con un vocabulario muy reducido, una pronunciación bastante mala pero con una sonrisa que derritió a todo el plantel docente. Minako lo había ayudado a mejorar con la fonética, la caligrafía y hasta con la danza, pasión que ambos compartían en secreto.

Al llegar al aula correspondiente al curso 2-1 buscó algún banco libre. _Adelante se sientan los nerds, atrás los ruidosos y a los costados los soñadores…_ Se había dicho el año anterior cuando tomó asiento a la izquierda de la pared del aula, pero ese año, sólo quedaban asientos al frente de la clase en la segunda línea después del escritorio. Bufó mientras arrastraba su bolso por el suelo y se sentó en el primero que encontró.

—¡Victor! —gritó una voz conocida pero no podía recordar cómo era su nombre… _¿Era extranjera también o era mitad japonesa? ¿Milena? ¿Melisa? ¿Michiru?_ Siguió divagando sobre la identidad de la colorada que lo miraba con entusiasmo al descubrir que compartirían clase otra vez— ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado este año? —le preguntó y al escucharla con detenimiento, descubrió que tenía un marcado acento ruso. _¡Mila!_ Gritó la voz de su consciencia como si se quejara de lo olvidadizo y despistado que podía llegar a ser.

No fue hasta que la puerta delantera se abrió que Victor salió de uno de sus sueños diurnos. Había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras mantenía su mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano. Miró de reojo a su compañera al escucharla exclamar una maldición en ruso, sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba tratando de cerrar la puerta. Tratando y fallando en el intento.

—Ve a ayudarlo, Vitya —le susurró la compañera que se sentaba detrás de él. _Es_ _la chica que me hace trenzas siempre,_ recordó. Asintió con desgano para ir en rescate del pequeño muchacho que estaba intentando inútilmente de tirar de la puerta corrediza con las manos llenas de papeles.

Le parecía demasiado joven para ser el profesor pero demasiado bien vestido para ser alumno. No llevaba el uniforme característico del colegio ni cargaba un ridículo bolso como los que había visto en los mangas, un ridículo bolso como el que él tenía que llevar a todos lados. Le tocó suavemente el hombro con su dedo índice para que el chico volteara a verlo.

—¡Perdón! ¡Estoy llegando tarde! —musitó el joven de cabello oscuro mientras miraba por arriba a toda la clase y luego se enfocó en el desgarbado joven de ojos celestes que se le había acercado.

—¿Necesita ayuda, _sensei_? —le preguntó, rogando haber usado la fórmula de cortesía correcta. No lograba pensar con claridad tras ver las delicadas facciones del joven que tenía frente a él.

—¡Por favor! —exclamó con una tímida sonrisa— Llévame algunos de estos al escritorio, si no es mucha molestia… —Victor le devolvió la sonrisa, tomando la mitad de los papeles que cargaba para cumplir con el pedido.

El profesor lo siguió para comenzar a acomodar sus cosas sobre el escritorio sin haber cerrado la puerta por lo que el menor se acercó para deslizarla hasta que cerrara por completo y volvió a su asiento, tratando de mantenerse lo más sereno posible. Entrelazó sus dedos por encima del banco para dedicarse a jugar con ellos como hacía cada vez que algo –o en este caso, alguien– alteraba un poco su pacífica existencia.

—Voy a presentarme formalmente —exclamó tras apoyar la palma de sus manos sobre el escritorio de color marrón oscuro que daba la impresión de ser de una madera bastante cara— soy Yuuri Katsuki y a partir de hoy seré el tutor de esta clase además de ser su profesor de Historia. Espero que tengamos una convivencia armoniosa y que cada vez que surja un conflicto se sientan lo suficientemente cómodos como para acercarse y comentármelo. Les pido disculpas por haber llegado tan tarde así que sin más preámbulos les diré las fechas pautadas para los exámenes…

Todo lo que dijo después para Victor sonaba como si el profesor estuviera hablando dentro de una burbuja. Se perdió en la forma en que sostenía la tiza y cómo su muñeca se movía con agilidad al escribir sobre el pizarrón, se perdió en la manera que subía sus gafas azules por el puente de su nariz y en cómo se rascaba la nuca cada vez que se ponía nervioso. Había decidido que le gustaba porque le parecía algo digno de admirar.

A Victor no le importaba que fuera alguien de su mismo sexo o que fuera su profesor. A Victor sólo le gustaban las cosas y las personas que le parecían lindas, sin importar su forma, su color, su posición, su género o su procedencia. Si algo o alguien lograba alborotar cada ínfimo recoveco de su ser, todo lo demás le daba igual. ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre considerar hermoso a alguien como Yuuri y alguien cómo cada una de sus compañeras? Para él eso no era lo que importaba porque eran pocas las cosas que le gustaron tanto a simple vista a lo largo de su vida como le había gustado Yuuri Katsuki esa mañana.


	3. II

El primer día de clases había resultado toda una sorpresa para el joven extranjero. La aparición del profesor Katsuki lo había motivado a dar lo mejor de si ese año también, no sólo por la beca que lo mantenía tan lejos de lo que podía considerar su casa, sino porque creía fervientemente que la excelencia académica sería una buena manera de acercarse al tutor. Con todas esas emociones floreciendo en su interior, llegó hasta la casa que habitaba en Hasetsu, silbando una vieja canción que había conocido en sus años de intercambio en Canadá.

—¡Bienvenido Victor! —gritó Hiroko desde la cocina al escuchar el típico arrastre de pantuflas contra el suelo de parqué— ¡Tenemos visitas!

—¡Mari! —exclamó el joven al descubrir que la hija mayor de la dueña de casa estaba sentada en el living haciendo zapping, mirando la pantalla del televisor con cara de pocos amigos. Seguramente se debía a que aún no empezaba la transmisión de algún drama que sin dudas, seguía esa temporada. Sin importarle nada, lanzó su bolso contra el suelo y se le tiró encima haciendo que cayera del sofá al suelo, pero a pesar de la caída abrupta, la chica comenzó a reírse ante la efusividad que caracterizaba al chico.

—Mamá… ¿Estás segura que no es Vicchan que se transformó en un humano? Sólo le falta que empiece a jadear y ladrar cuando quiere atención— le dijo a su madre mientras revolvía el cabello sedoso y color plata del ruso, acariciándolo como si realmente fuera un perro.

Las mujeres llenaron de preguntas sobre el primer día de clases a Victor, quién respondió con alegría a cada una de ellas evitando hablar sobre la belleza deslumbrante del tutor de su curso. Mari, quién hacía varias semanas que no aparecía por su casa, aprovechó para ponerlos al corriente: contarles que había sido ascendida, que pronto se mudaría a algún departamento más amplio y que no lo haría sola, sino que iría con su hermano.

Cuando la chica arrancó con su monólogo, Victor estaba ensimismado, perdido nuevamente en algún sueño o pensando en alguna escena que le gustaría vivir en algún momento de su vida por lo que no prestó atención a la discusión que ambas estaban teniendo. Discusión que surgió a partir de la declaración de la joven sobre su decisión inmobiliaria. Volvió en si cuando escuchó a Hiroko, enojada y con lágrimas en los ojos, decirle a Mari que evitara hablar de esa persona bajo su techo hasta que él recapacitara y decidiera volver a verla. _¿Hablará de su hijo, el gordito?_ Se preguntó mientras miraba la escena como si todo le resultara demasiado lejano.

—¿Puedo llevarme a pasear a Vicchan? —preguntó dándole un corte al fuerte intercambio de palabras extrañas y dolorosas que aún llevaban a cabo las damas. Mari, desconcertada frente al accionar del chico, asintió e Hiroko la imitó.

— _Me asombra tanto Victor... A veces habla como si tuviera más de cien años o con una sabiduría innata, como si lo hubiera visto todo pero a veces actúa como un niño de cuatro años, ya sabes, se abstrae, sueña despierto y hace este tipo de cosas, preguntar algo que no esperabas que preguntara en una situación así…_ —escuchó susurrar a la dueña de casa mientras él le colocaba el arnés a Vicchan. Se encogió de hombros y se encaminó a la puerta para volver a ponerse los incómodos zapatos del uniforme. Pensó que debería haberse puesto algo más cómodo pero estaba tan desesperado por pasar tiempo con el poodle que no perdería ni un segundo en buscar algo en su armario.

Se detuvo aproximadamente quince cuadras después. Tanto Vicchan como él estaban bastante cansados así que se sentaron a descansar debajo de un árbol en un pequeño parque. De repente le dieron ganas de llorar como si nunca lo hubiera hecho así que no se contuvo. Se aferró al pequeño perro hasta que comenzó a limpiarle las lágrimas que caían desde sus pestañas lo cual le robó una sonrisa y le impidió continuar llorando. No entendía a la perfección qué lo había impulsado a llevar a cabo semejante acto de debilidad pero en el fondo sabía que extrañaba lo que alguna vez había tenido.

Vicchan no era más que una versión más pequeña de su adorado Maccachin. El susodicho había llegado a su vida cuando todo estaba en calma aún, cuando tenía siete años, cuando mamá y papá aún estaban para él y cuando creía que Moscú era y sería para siempre su hogar. Ambos habían ido creciendo juntos, compartían tardes heladas al lado de una estufa así como también pasaban las noches acurrucados debajo de una frazada. Estar tirado bajo la sombra de un árbol tan alto, que se erigía glorioso contra el azul del cielo, le recordaba las tardes de primavera cuando corría por las veredas de su barrio con Maccachin a su lado o por detrás pisándole los talones.

 _No puede ser… Los perdí a los tres de la misma manera_ , se dijo a si mismo mientras veía como Vicchan interactuaba con un husky siberiano gris que acompañaba a un señor con facciones duras y mirada tenebrosa. Esperaba que dejara pronto de olfatearle el trasero al simpático lobito, el cual movía su rabo con alegría, contrastando con su dueño que bufaba cada vez que el perro se negaba a dejar a Vicchan sin una olfateada más.

La doctora Baranovskaya le había dicho en más de una ocasión que su mente, como mecanismo de defensa, le impedía recordar con detalles lo sucedido con Maccachin esa tarde de noviembre. A pesar de ser una señora con pocas pulgas, voz grave y de imponente presencia, Victor no podía evitar pasar a saludarla o quizás, pedirle una sesión cada vez que volvía a San Petersburgo. Deseó llamarla o comunicarse con ella para contarle como estaba yendo todo pero prefirió hablarle en persona cuando su estadía pacífica en Hasetsu se diera por finalizada.

El ruido de un auto frenando de golpe lo hizo paralizarse pero fue el húmedo hocico de Vicchan el que lo devolvió a la vida. Se aferró a él otra vez, le dio un par de besos y entre susurros, le pidió disculpas a Maccachin por no haber llegado a tiempo esa tarde.

Decidió levantarse y dar una última vuelta por esa zona antes de emprender el camino de regreso a casa. Vicchan estaba especialmente animado después de los amigos que había hecho y los cariños que había recibido.

—Perdón, Vicchan. Me pegó el lado sensible —comenzó a explicarle al can mientras esperaban que el semáforo cambiara de color— pero eso ahora no importa, ¿verdad? ¡Cuántos amigos hiciste! Apuesto que el trasero de ese husky olía muy rico, eh… —dijo entre pequeñas risas.

El semáforo cambió de color, permitiéndoles avanzar. El perro corrió desesperado, tirando del arnés y provocando que Victor tuviera que correr detrás de él. Había comenzado a transpirar cuando llegaron a mitad de cuadra, los cabellos de su frente estaban empezando a pegarse contra ella cuando vio a Yuuri agachado, acariciando al culpable de su estado tan deplorable. Vaya manera de cruzarse al profesor más hermoso que sus ojos habían visto. ¿Es que acaso el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada o simplemente su vida era como la de los protagonistas de los dramas que veía con Mari cada vez que pasaban un fin de semana juntos?

—Eres muy simpático, señor… ¿No tienes identificación? —dialogaba con Vicchan mientras el ruso lo miraba anonado, incapaz de decir una sola palabra— Oh, tú eres… El chico.

 _Claro, como si fuera a recordar tu nombre, Victor Nikiforov,_ protestó su consciencia al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa y asentía.

—Victor. Lo ayudé hoy cuando llegó al aula —agregó. No quería seguir soportando esa mirada de indiferencia por mucho tiempo más, quería que lo reconociera cada vez que se cruzaran por la calle.

—Si, cierto… Victor, uno de los rusos de intercambio —agregó mientras se estiraba, haciendo sonar los huesos de su espalda— ¿Sabes algo? Tu cachorro vino a saludarme. Me recuerda al que teníamos con mi hermana.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró. _No, no quiero sentir otra vez esta opresión en el pecho. No quiero._

—No está muerto.

—Ahh…

El joven ruso no sabía que decir así que tomó a Vicchan entre sus brazos. Tenía que mantenerse en movimiento o con la mente en otra cosa. Estaba convencido de que no podía mirar fijamente a Yuuri como si de una escultura se tratase aunque se decía a si mismo que no había demasiadas diferencias entre las que había visto en museos y el hermoso muchacho que tenía frente a él. Sacudió su cabeza para acomodarse los cabellos detrás de su nuca y por qué no, para sacarse todo pensamiento referente a su interlocutor.

—Estoy distanciado de mi familia, en realidad, de mi madre y ella es quién tiene al niño —comentó como si estuviera charlando del clima con el panadero— así que todo lo que sé es que está vivo.

—Es lo que importa —le respondió mientras acariciaba una de las orejas del can, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al torpe docente que acomodaba sus gafas cada medio minuto.

—Supongo que si —susurró mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca para rascársela de la manera más discreta posible— ¿Vives cerca?

—Estoy viviendo a ocho cuadras de aquí —murmuró, elevando levemente las comisuras de sus labios. Aunque fuera una pregunta común y corriente, que quizás se la haría a cualquier alumno, a Victor lo había emocionado muchísimo.

—Oh, linda zona… —agregó— Bueno, Victor, fue un placer haberte vuelto a ver —le dijo y se despidió con un rápido gesto con su mano derecha. Se fue caminando en sentido opuesto al que llevaban el ruso y el poodle, dejándolos a ambos extasiados por el breve encuentro.

—Vicchan, creo que huyó tan rápido porque no pudo soportar la belleza de dos Victor con cabello tan sedoso. ¿Qué opinas tú? —le dijo al perro que aún seguía entre sus brazos para luego darle un beso esquimal y reírse al sentir lo frío de su hocico haciéndole cosquillas contra su nariz.


	4. III

Hiroko lo despertó con dulzura a la mañana siguiente. Intentó persuadirla para poder dormir unos minutos más pero no le resultó. Luego lo regañó por dormir en ropa interior cuando no hacía tanto calor ya que podría pescar un resfriado en cualquier momento pero el chico alzó sus hombros en respuesta, dándole a entender que no cambiaría sus hábitos.

Tras cambiarse, miró con rabia la corbata celeste del uniforme y pensó en mil maneras diferentes de deshacerse de ella sin que nadie se enterase pero ninguna lo terminaba de convencer por lo que volvió a dejarla tirada sobre la silla. Bufó al tomar el cepillo que Hiroko le había dejado sobre la mesa, como si fuera una indirecta muy directa sobre el estado de su pobre cabello, y trató de desenredárselo sin hacerse mal. Cada tanto de sus labios salían pequeños quejidos por lo que abandonó tras cepillar la mitad de este. _¡Nadie lo va a notar!_ Pensó divertido. Además, si la chica de las trenzas decidía peinarlo, ella lograría desenredarlo suavemente sin hacerle mal como cada vez que pasaba sus dedos por su cabello.

Mientras desayunaba, notó que Hiroko estaba más despistada de lo normal. Cada tanto miraba hacia la puerta y sonreía con nostalgia. Vicchan aún dormía sobre el sofá, los pájaros habían comenzado su canto rutinario y él sólo quería volver a seguir durmiendo. Pero el recuerdo de la tarde anterior, cruzándose con Yuuri lo motivó a ir sin quejas al colegio.

Al pasar por la puerta del establecimiento, el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, un –a su noble entender- mal humorado chico con cara oriental pero no de japonés y de cejas pobladas, lo frenó en seco. Victor lo ignoró, pasándole por el costado para ir hasta su casillero a dejar sus zapatos. El chico le tocó el hombro para que le prestara atención y antes de girar a verlo, el ruso puso sus ojos en blanco.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué necesitas? —le preguntó con notoria fingida amabilidad.

—Corbata —musitó impasible, sin mover ni un solo músculo de su rostro—. Estás incumpliendo el código de vestimenta —agregó.

—¿Ah si? —Fingió no haberse dado cuenta de lo incompleto que estaba su uniforme. Volvió a concentrarse en sus zapatos sin notar que el morocho seguía junto a él.

—Bien. Tendré que hablar con Minako-sensei —agregó— y para que sepas, soy Seung Gil Lee, presidente del Consejo Estudiantil.

—¿Y qué hago? —le preguntó con sorna mirándolo por encima de su hombro.

El asiático se retiró sin responderle y el ruso sintió que era una victoria más en su haber. Continuó con su ritual matutino, saludó a un par de compañeros que se acercaban a él siempre que podían y cuando hubo terminado, se encaminó hasta el aula de siempre con felicidad porque vería aunque fuera por sólo unos minutos a Katsuki. Mila lo esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el asiento contiguo y la muchacha de las trenzas –de la cuál obviamente había olvidado su nombre- aún no había llegado. Apoyó sus libros sobre la mesa y colgó su bolso del banco.

—¿No te habló Minako-sensei? —espetó ni bien se acercó lo suficiente a ella.

—¿Por qué debería haberlo hecho?

—¡Llegó un chico desde Moscú! —gritó emocionada— ¡Hay que buscarlo y conocerlo! Después podremos mantenernos en contacto con frecuencia. ¡Qué emoción! —agregó dando pequeños aplausos. Victor sonrió pero para ser sincero, poco le importaba hacer relaciones que quedaran para la posteridad en Rusia ya que su intención no era volver definitivamente a su país natal, como había dicho cada vez que se lo preguntaban, como lo había dejado en claro más de una vez, pero Mila era terca y se negaba a escucharlo.

La primera clase fue divertida. Habían tenido Lengua Extranjera y ese año trabajarían Lengua Española. A pesar de haber conocido antes a grandes rasgos el idioma, conocerlo a fondo lo entretenía y lo mantenía entretenido. El _profesor_ lo había elogiado por su facilidad para asimilar conocimientos así que volvió a su asiento feliz y contento, porque quizás, sólo quizás, Katsuki lo elogiaría de la misma manera cuando viera la facilidad que tenía para recordar y analizar hechos históricos. _Es pan comido_ , pensó y dejó escapar una pequeña risita. Mila lo miró de reojo mientras sonreía también. Se dijo a si misma que seguramente Victor no tenía ni idea de lo feliz que hacía a todos con su presencia y volvió a enfocarse en el texto que les había dado el joven docente de cabellos castaños hasta los hombros.

Por otro lado, la segunda le resultó aburrida. Estaba cansado de los contenidos básicos de Matemáticas que les daban. _Se supone que es Japón, se supone que están adelantados siempre_ protestaba en su mente mientras esperaba que el profesor corrigiera sus errores. Se sorprendió al escuchar que todo estaba perfecto porque había hecho todo a las apuradas sin siquiera repasar que todo estuviese en orden.

Durante el primer descanso, efectivamente Minako-sensei fue a buscarlo al patio, al lugar donde solía pasar sus momentos de ocio y relajación, debajo de un cerezo que había perdido sus flores hacía ya tiempo. Se había quitado las zapatillas, se había tirado con la espalda contra el cemento del suelo y mantenía las piernas en ángulo recto contra el tronco del árbol. Notó una sombra un poco más densa sobre sus ojos y al abrirlos la encontró con los brazos en jarra mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

—Victor Nikiforov, levántate ahora mismo. Tengo que retarte —anunció.

—Sabes que no lo harás —la desafió aún recostado, sin siquiera inmutarse.

—Me habló Seung. Me advirtió que estabas rompiendo el código de vestimenta y a simple vista puedo notar que tenía razón. Es la segunda vez en dos días, Vitya —agregó con resignación— y ya no puedo cubrirte más, no soy tu tutora este año —suspiró, aflojando la posición.

Victor decidió levantarse porque la espalda comenzaba a molestarle. Sin responderle aún se colocó las zapatillas blancas con puntera celeste que debía usar dentro del establecimiento. _Estos japoneses y sus ideas raras_ pensó la primera vez que pisó la cada de Hiroko, cuando esta le había contado todo lo que debía hacer en el día a día a partir de ese momento. Se paró para quedar al mismo nivel que su profesora y se estiró, ignorando que la mujer era alguien superior y que debía guardarle un mínimo de respeto, aunque sólo fuera en el colegio.

—Soy claustrofóbico —se excusó.

—Mientes, Victor. Tu expediente clínico no dice nada sobre eso —le respondió cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con una ceja alzada— pero bueno, ya cumplí con mi trabajo. No sé que decisión tomará tu tutor al respecto pero sea lo que sea, respétala. Recuerda una sola palabra, Victor: beca —agregó mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo índice. Luego revolvió sus cabellos y con una sonrisa se alejó, volviendo a los pasillos.

Al finalizar el día el ruso se sentía ofuscado. ¿Qué clase de tutor ni siquiera pasaba por su clase en todo el día? Aún enojado, comenzó a guardar sus cosas en el bolso con violencia, apretando los útiles de manera que entraran de un modo u otro. Mila apoyó su mano sobre su espalda y lo miró fijamente hasta que él se giró a verla. Ella le dijo que sólo quería despedirse, así que sin ganas la saludó para luego seguir renegando con su bolso.

Volvió a la casa de Hiroko con la cara larga y arrastrando las pisadas. La mujer, preocupada por el estado anímico del ruso le propuso prepararle un plato que era su especialidad pero que hacía más de cinco años que no preparaba. La ida a Victor lo emocionó demasiado y sin dudarlo, se dedicó a ayudarla en la cocina.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro de recordar el sabor del katsudon contra su paladar. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había probado algo tan celestial, único y especial, así que fue pensando durante el viaje sólo en la textura de la carne de cerdo, en el arroz, en lo genial que había sido pasar tiempo cocinando con Hiroko y las ganas que tenía de repetirlo pronto. Esperaba encontrarse con Seung nuevamente o con Minako-sensei pero al ver la hora en su teléfono descubrió que había llegado más temprano de lo usual.

Recorrió los pasillos mientras esperaba que se hiciera el horario de comienzo de clases. Sin darse cuenta terminó paseándose frente a la sala de profesores con la intención de cruzarse a su tutor de manera "casual" cuando este saliera o llegara. Se detuvo de golpe y se escondió detrás de la pared de uno de los pasillos al escuchar su voz. Había algo en el nipón que sacaba lo peor de él, lo sabía y lo ignoraba. Creyó que saldría humo de sus orejas al verlo caminar a la par de un estudiante que desentonaba tanto como él entre los demás.

El joven era rubio, con el mismo tipo de complexión física que la suya pero a simple vista podía notar que era apenas unos centímetros más bajo que él. Llevaba ropa más acorde a su cuerpo además de una campera sobre el sweater con capucha y tenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos. Podía escucharlo a Yuuri hablarle sobre los cursos, sobre el código de vestimenta –al escuchar eso, Victor puso los ojos en blanco- y que ese año, mientras estuviera en primero, su tutora sería la profesora Nishigori, a la cual le ofreció presentarle si es que aún no la había conocido. El rubio lo miraba fijamente, asentía con desdén y por su lenguaje corporal, quería irse cuanto antes.

Cuando se despidió de Katsuki, Victor decidió salir de su escondite improvisado para volver a buscar un choque casual pero no había alcanzado hacer dos pasos que el susodicho lo estaba llamando por su nombre. El ruso, se puso recto, tirando los hombros hacia atrás y giró a verlo de frente. Y ahí iba otra vez ese sentimiento extraño, prohibido e incómodo que no podía evitar desde el principio de la semana cuando lo había conocido.

—¡Me has ahorrado el tener que irte a buscar! —le dijo el profesor mientras se acercaba a él— Minako me estuvo comentando un par de cosas anoche y preferiría que las charlemos en la sala. ¿Me acompañas?

Victor se quedó mirándolo con los ojos fuera de órbita. Tratando de disimular su emoción le respondió afirmativamente y lo siguió con alegría. Una vez dentro, le indicó que lo siguiera hasta el cubículo que hacía las veces de pequeña oficina y le pidió que tomara asiento.

—No sé cómo fueron los sistemas educativos a los que estuviste sometido anteriormente, pero aquí somos bastante estrictos. Y tú estás siendo bastante rebelde… —suspiró.

—¿Qué he hecho mal, Yuuri-sensei? —le preguntó mirándolo con la mejor cara de cachorrito que pudo poner, mientras cruzaba sus tobillos por debajo de su asiento y entrelazaba sus dedos sobre su regazo.

—Desde el comienzo de clases has estado desobedeciendo el código de vestimenta —sentenció al mismo tiempo que acomodaba sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz.

—Pero… Eso fue hace tres días. Hoy es el tercer día de clases —le comentó con fingida inocencia. Haría lo que fuera por dejar de usar esa maldita corbata.

—Lo sé, pero no sirve como excusa —le rebatió, alzando sus hombros como si lo que Victor le dijo no le importara en lo más mínimo—, sin embargo, no puedo hacerte volver a tu casa a buscar una simple corbata…

 _Por fin alguien dice algo coherente aquí_ , pensó con admiración hacia el japonés tan bello ante sus ojos. Se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver como comenzaba a desajustarse la corbata que llevaba ese día. No le había prestado la suficiente atención pero era de un color similar al de la que debería llevar obligatoriamente. Yuuri se la pasó por la cabeza y jugó con ella entre sus manos sin decir una sola palabra.

—Vamos a hacer un trato entre nosotros. ¿Te parece? —le comentó mientras se ubicaba frente a él para luego arrodillarse hasta quedar apenas unos centímetros más bajo que el ruso sentado sobre la silla. Pasó la corbata por su cabeza y corrió el cabello del menor haciendo que callera por encima del respaldo del asiento. Sin percatarse en el leve temblor del cuerpo de Victor prosiguió con su trabajo hasta dejarlo en condiciones.

Victor sentía que su cuerpo quemaba con la intensidad de mil soles, como si lo estuvieran prendiendo fuego por dentro, cada vez que sentía el toque accidental del profesor sobre su pecho mientras armaba el nudo de la corbata. Estaba tan cerca de su rostro, se veía más joven de lo que era al estar arrodillado frente a él y no entendía por qué. Tenía demasiadas ganas de pasar sus dedos por los cabellos tan oscuros como el petróleo de Katsuki pero tenía que refrenar cada uno de sus impulsos de idiotez.

—¿Te queda bien? ¿Estás cómodo? —le preguntó con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que fue suficiente para que Victor sonriera en respuesta como si nunca hubiera sonreído en su vida.

—¡Si! Me queda mucho más floja que la mía y no me ahorca —mintió. Sabía que de la única manera que sería capaz de llevar una corbata era esa, si la corbata era de la persona más bella que sus ojos habían visto.

—Bueno, entonces acéptala como un regalo hasta el final del curso. ¿Qué dices?

—¡Gracias, sensei! —respondió con emoción y sin controlarse, se tiró sobre él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza. El japonés, tratando de mantener las formas, mantuvo los suyos lejos del cuerpo del ruso y sólo los acercó para apartarlo sin hacerle mal. Victor estaba entre feliz y triste, entre emocionado y enojado, pero prefirió darle más atención a las cosas positivas que había vivido ese día. Sabía que tarde o temprano se acercaría al profesor de la manera que él quería…


	5. IV

Jugaba con su nueva corbata, sonreía como si nunca antes hubiera sido feliz y tarareaba la canción de un drama que había visto con Mari. La música era pegadiza y no entendía qué quería decir la letra –demasiado lidiaba con el japonés como para lidiar por su propia cuenta con el coreano- pero lo hacía sentir vivo, con ganas de bailar frente al espejo y se apegaba al cien por ciento con el ánimo que tenía. Ver entrar a Yuuri al aula hizo que se sintiera un poco cohibido, reprimió sus ganas de cantar y se acomodó en su asiento, esperando que el profesor hiciera algún anuncio, pero para su sorpresa la primera clase del día fue Historia, y para ser sinceros a Victor le pareció demasiado aburrida.

Tenía sus ventajas, claro está. Contaba con la presencia de su nuevo profesor preferido, podía admirarlo hasta el hartazgo, contar cuantas veces la tiza se resbalaba de la mano o cuantas veces se había sorprendido olvidando algún dato importante sobre el período que estaba tratando de enseñar… Pero a pesar de todas sus ventajas, la clase había sido muy monótona, aburrida hasta el punto de dormir al estudiantado y tampoco conseguía nada relevante que rescatar porque habló sobre el período Kofun, un período que habían trabajado el año anterior y que ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a comentarle. Katsuki estaba demasiado nervioso y al parecer fue un pensamiento unánime el creer que seria una catástrofe para este decirle, sutilmente, que su clase era soporífera.

—¿Siempre será así de aburrido? —susurró Mila tras pegarle un codazo a Victor para que le prestara atención.

—Mantén silencio o nos sacarán a patadas —le respondió por lo bajo, incorporándose por vigésima vez en el asiento y reprimiendo un bostezo. Para su suerte, Katsuki juntó los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio y con una sonrisa tímida dirigida al curso en general, dio por finalizada la tortura pero no sin antes darles varias consignas a seguir para un informe que deberían presentar esa misma semana. Se escuchó un murmullo que se fue extendiendo por todo el aula pero con un simple movimiento de su mano derecha logró acallarlo por unos minutos.

—Recuerden estudiar para los exámenes diagnósticos de la próxima semana y si tienen dudas sobre el trabajo que deben redactar para el viernes no duden en consultarme —informó y como acto reflejo, buscó su corbata para afianzar el nudo pero se sonrojó al descubrir que estaba tocando la camisa, que no había ninguna corbata allí. Para salir de la situación embarazosa, se desprendió el primer botón, como si eso fuera lo que en primer lugar quería hacer y Victor, que se había dado cuenta de lo que originalmente Katsuki había intentado hacer, tomó la punta de la corbata entre los dedos de su mano derecha para admirarla, perdido en su propio mundo, un mundo dónde ellos quizás podrían compartir más que una simple corbata.

Automáticamente, dejó de soñar despierto y se propuso dar por iniciado algún tipo de plan para acercarse a Yuuri Katsuki. Se dijo que el primer paso estaba servido en bandeja: sólo debía hacerle preguntas estúpidas sobre el informe para poder pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con él. ¿Quién le garantizaba que no daría resultados? Sonrió para si mismo aún admirando la corbata prestada en secreto.

—Ey, es cierto —murmuró Mila mirándolo con el rostro apoyado en su mano izquierda, se la veía algo desganada y debajo de sus llamativos ojos celestes alguien muy detallista podría notar unos pequeños manchones violáceos que indicaban que la muchacha no estaba durmiendo muy bien. A Victor lo intrigaba pero aún no se sentía lo suficientemente en confianza como para acosarla hasta saber la verdad detrás de sus ojeras… —Hoy llevas corbata. ¿Te amenazaron con quitarte la beca si no cumplías el código de vestimenta? —agregó con cierta preocupación en su voz. El ruso trató de ignorarla pero sus mejillas adquirieron un poco de color.

—Babicheva, espero que el lunes tenga la misma velocidad que tiene para cuchichear, para responder a los exámenes —la reprendió el profesor y todos se quedaron anonadados, provocando un silencio sumamente incómodo ya que nunca antes Mila había sido reprendida por un superior. Era demasiado evidente para los demás que los rusos estaban a otro nivel académico. Los dos siempre sabían que responder y aunque aún no lograsen dominar del todo el idioma, ellos lograrían hacerse entender a como diera lugar.

—Fue mi culpa, _sensei_ —murmuró Victor, buscando la manera de ayudar a su compañera, al menos, desviando la atención hacia él. Al fin y al cabo, ella había cuchicheado porque él se había puesto a tontear con su corbata.

—Nikiforov, no quiera jugar al héroe intentando cubrir a sus compañeros. Tengo ojos y oídos, sé muy bien cómo suceden ciertas cosas —masculló, perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente. —Qué tengan un buen día —agregó, marchándose rápidamente del salón no sin antes acomodar sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz.

Victor, con un regusto amargo en la garganta, soltó una disculpa en dirección a la colorada que estaba temblando, quizás por impotencia, quizás por culpa, pero lo destrozaba saber que no pudo hacer nada para evitarle el mal trago.

El período previo al almuerzo fue incómodo ya que durante el resto del cursado, Babicheva no había vuelto a hablar, estaba abstraída por completo y vaya a saber uno pensando en qué se encontraba cuando chocó contra la espalda triangular de un joven que Victor le pareció de aspecto atemorizante. Era apenas más alto que su amiga, usaba un corte de cabello a la moda rapado en la nuca y en los laterales, pero vestía con normalidad, como si le importara respetar el código de vestimenta. _Seguro Gil Lee lo amenazó, pobre víctima_ , pensó mientras lo analizaba detenidamente.

—La próxima vez que camines, ¿vas a ver por dónde caminas o no? —masculló, mirando con desdén a Mila por encima del hombro. La chica, efectivamente no tenía un buen día. _Primero el comentario ácido de Yuuri y ahora este imbécil la trata de esta manera como si fuera superior,_ pensó Victor. Se dio cuenta lo mucho que deseaba ser más corpulento, tener la suficiente fuerza para poder enfrentarse a él y por qué no, terminar a las trompadas fuera del establecimiento cuando el día hubiese terminado. Pero como no lo era sólo atinó a decir:

—Vete por donde has venido, cretino.

—Controla a tu amiga, pelirroja —agregó sin voltearse a ver y retomó su camino. El ruso maldijo en su idioma natal por haber sido confundido con una chica, esperando que su compañera lo secundara pero al verla, descubrió que en sus ojos había una mirada especial, una que la delataba frente a cualquiera que se detuviera a observarla.

—Mila, no —le advirtió, poniendo una de sus manos en la espalda de la chica.

—Mila, si —respondió con la típica voz que usaba cuando alguien se le metía en la cabeza. Si bien no habían compartido demasiado tiempo juntos, Victor había tenido la chance de verla varias veces corriendo detrás de idiotas que no eran para ella durante el pasado año.

Suspiró en señal de resignación antes de escoltarla hasta la máquina expendedora. Para su suerte, el incidente con el muchacho-misterioso-sin-nombre le había devuelto a Mila la alegría característica de siempre. No paraba de hablar de lo hermoso y casual que había sido ese primer encuentro, de la banda sonora que debía tener ese momento si fuera una película y no pudo evitar contarle las hipótesis que estaba formulando. Según ella, tendría que ser de una clase superior porque no había forma de que fuera menor que ellos; también creía que sería miembro de alguna pandilla y que tendría los brazos llenos de tatuajes. Victor alzó una ceja mostrándole el disgusto que sus palabras le producían.

—Me enseñaron que tatuaje es sinónimo de mafioso —le susurró, tratando de recordar lo que Hiroko le explicó tras su llegada, prácticamente implorando que el ruso no confiara en cualquier persona que se cruzara.

—Victor, la yakuza, la bratva… ¿Qué tienen en común? ¡Tipos ardientes! —refutó, colocándose por delante y tomándolo por los hombros. Le dio un pequeño sacudón, desestabilizándolo con facilidad. Se rió al descubrir que Vitya era un blandengue, que tranquilamente podría llevarlo cargado en sus hombros sin dificultad alguna.

El chico comenzaba a creer que hablar con una puerta le traería más satisfacciones, que quizás la puerta lo tomaría más en serio que la menuda colorada que lo acompañaba a todos lados. _Alguien está viendo demasiadas películas_ , pensó con resignación. Mila no cambiaría de opinión al respecto, de eso estaba seguro. Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que había comprado para comer pero al verla demasiado alegre, le dedicó una sonrisa. Realmente se sentía muy culpable por el episodio con el tutor pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Katsuki le daba la impresión de ser alguien muy terco, ese tipo de persona al que sería más fácil quitarle directamente la cabeza antes que una idea que tenía en ella.

Victor entrelazó su brazo con el de Mila, quién lo dobló ligeramente a la altura del pecho y siguieron su camino hasta una de las mesas más alejadas donde solían pasar el rato el año anterior cuando necesitaban hablar en su idioma natal, comentarse alguna noticia del país o simplemente sólo aislarse un rato del resto para poder cuchichear y por qué no, criticar a alguno con cara de pocos amigos, como al _cejas anchas_ , Seung.

Sin embargo, se llevaron una sorpresa al descubrir que en su mesa había una persona con los pies estirados sobre ella, recostado en un asiento leyendo una revista, con la mitad de su rostro cubierto con un amplio flequillo dorado. Victor lo reconoció al instante por la ropa que llevaba puesta. Se trataba del joven que había estado con Katsuki esa mañana…

—¡Hola! —saludó Mila, prácticamente a los gritos, tirándose en la silla desocupada de la derecha, apoyando su comida sobre la mesa y dedicándole una sonrisa genuina, cargada de amabilidad. A la chica era evidente que la emocionaba muchísimo relacionarse con gente, tanto que el peliplateado realmente comenzaba a admirar su simpatía, y por qué no, quizás envidiarla un poco...

—¿Y tú eres…? —masculló el rubio tras hacer un chasquido con sus labios. Victor podía notar como un nudo en la garganta se le comenzaba a formar y sabía que era a raíz de los malos tratos que Mila estaba recibiendo. ¿Es que acaso no veían lo dulce y adorable que era? Si, quizás tuviera un fetiche con la mafia y con los idiotas pero eso no minimizaba lo buena amiga que estaba resultando ser.

—¡Soy Mila! ¿Eres nuevo? No eres de aquí. Tu acento te delata —continuó charlando con el chico, como si ni le importara la manera en que se dirigió a ella.

—Soy Yuri. Vengo de Moscú —respondió, cerrando la revista y bajando los pies de la mesa. —¿Ustedes? ¿Son nuevos? —interrogó, tratando de ocultar su interés mirando hacia todos lados y entreteniéndose con sus uñas pero fracasando en el intento. A simple vista, a Victor le caía mal. Había algo en él que le provocaba rechazo y buscaba convencerse, decirse a si mismo que no eran celos o algo parecido sólo porque había pasado mucho más tiempo con Katsuki esa mañana que él o porque estaba robándose toda la atención de su compañera de banco.

—Él es Victor, los dos venimos de San Petersburgo pero nos conocimos aquí. Fue genial... —le comentó, invadiendo su espacio personal y apoyando su mano sobre uno de sus hombros —¡Qué alegría, Victor, él es el ruso! ¡Alguien más para charlar en los descansos! —agregó emocionada, llevándose ambas manos al pecho, dándole una mirada adorable como la que Vicchan le dedicaba cada vez que quería pedirle algo.

Se obligó a sonreírles, intentando no dejar en evidencia el mal trago que estaba pasando. Tomó asiento frente a los dos para abrir el pequeño paquete que Hiroko le había dado para el almuerzo. Su _bento_ no era nada del otro mundo, no incluía _onigiris_ con forma de panda o conejos, sino que contaba sólo con un poco de arroz, pescado, algún que otro vegetal y un papelito de color rosado que le deseaba un buen día con una carita feliz. Cada día que pasaba lo convencía más la idea de Hiroko siendo su ángel guardián. Sonrió con nostalgia, pensando que, inevitablemente, algún día tendría que irse y reprimiendo las lágrimas, tomó los palillos entre sus dedos.

Sus compatriotas no dejaban de mirarlo con sorpresa por la gran destreza que demostró al utilizarlos. Alzó la vista para encontrarlos con la vista fija en él: Mila estaba a punto de morder un bollo de pan pero se había detenido milímetros antes de hincarle el diente. Yuri –que en su mente a partir de ese momento seria llamado Yurio, porque había solo un Yuuri para él- estaba por colocarle un sorbete a una caja de jugo pero no lograba dar en el blanco, presionando con la punta en toda la parte superior de dicha caja. El muchacho que estaba siendo observado, alzó una ceja mientras terminaba de masticar para poder preguntarles qué sucedía…

Pero fue necesaria solo una palabra dicha por cierta persona para interrumpirlo. No importaba de qué palabra se trataba. A Victor lo distrajo por completo escucharlo. Manteniendo la cordura, lo buscó con la vista en el inmenso comedor repleto de estudiantes pero no lograba verlo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué sólo lo había escuchado él? ¿Lo habría imaginado? No creía estar tan perdido tan pronto…

—Me alegra ver que ya te has integrado, Yuri.

No. No lo había imaginado. Sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la parte posterior de su cuello, un escozor en las zonas dónde lo había rozado temprano cuando le colocó la corbata y un nudo en la garganta que le impedía seguir con el almuerzo en paz. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por ese rubio desabrido que ni siquiera era su alumno y no por él? ¿Es que no tenía que estar al pendiente del niñito ese la profesora Nishigori? Evitó poner los ojos en blanco al escuchar que Yurio le respondía de mala gana.

—Y me alegra que no hayas vuelto a incumplir el código de vestimenta, Victor —murmuró, apoyando su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del peliplateado, dedicándole una sonrisa dulce que al menor lo derritió por completo.

—Gracias, _sensei…_ —respondió con la respiración apenas entrecortada y con los pómulos adquiriendo un poco de tinte carmesí. —Debo hacerle algunas preguntas sobre el informe que nos pidió, ¿puedo hacerlas ahora? —Interrogó, esperando que su plan estratégico elaborado de manera fugaz apenas horas atrás diera sus frutos.

—Para descansar el almuerzo hecho está, joven Nikiforov —bromeó utilizando un tono de voz similar al de los grandes sabios de las películas y corriendo de lugar las palabras al mejor estilo Yoda, sonriendo aún más y entrecerrando apenas los ojos. —Pero puedes pasar cuando las clases terminen. ¿Participas en algún club? —Victor negó efusivamente con un movimiento de cabeza, haciendo que su cabello se meciera detrás de su espalda —Entonces cuando termine la última clase, te espero en mi oficina para que puedas preguntarme lo que desees…

Katsuki se despidió del grupo y a Victor sólo le rondaba una pregunta por la cabeza: _¿Puedo darle un beso, sensei?_

Se sintió un idiota por siquiera pensarlo y suspiró, llamando aún más la atención de sus compañeros de mesa, quienes no entendían qué estaría pasando por su mente…


	6. V

El profesor Katsuki movía su silla giratoria varias veces y apretaba con fuerza una pequeña pelotita antiestrés que Minako le había regalado en una ocasión tras encontrarlo masticando con saña la piel que rodeaba sus uñas. Nunca había reaccionado de esa manera cuando de una simple clase de consulta se trataba ya que se había enfrentado varias veces a alumnos indecisos, problemáticos y tímidos que no habían logrado entender al cien por ciento lo que él pedía. Había llegado a un punto de su vida en el que se preguntaba si el problema sería él... ¿Tanto podía costarles comprender una simple consigna?

—¿Qué lo tiene tan preocupado, _professeur_? —murmuró una voz aterciopelada a la que comenzaba a familiarizarse.

—Oh, no estoy preocupado, Christophe —respondió con nerviosismo, tratando de ocultar los estragos que la ansiedad estaba causando en él.

—Relájese, joven —agregó con un movimiento de su mano y haciendo un sonido con sus dedos, como si ese chasquido fuese mágico y borrase los problemas de Katsuki en un santiamén.

—No tengo que relajarme —bufó, un poco enojado por los comentarios del rubio de cabellos rizados. Tenía entendido que su interlocutor era originario de Suiza y que como el nivel del instituto era bastante alto, solían buscar profesores de Lengua Extranjera cuya lengua materna fuera la que iban a enseñar, por lo que no lo sorprendió demasiado el primer día que lo vio. —Sólo estoy esperando que vengan algunos alumnos a hacerme consultas —agregó, cruzándose de piernas y recostándose contra el respaldar de la silla, cerrando los ojos.

No escuchó cuando el suizo se despidió amablemente de él ni cuando alguien golpeó a la puerta con delicadeza. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta, de un pequeño hilo había hecho una madeja de lana, enroscada más de una vez; había pasado de pensamientos sencillos como una autocrítica a su labor como docente a pensamientos más rebuscados como por ejemplo, descubrir si realmente había sido su culpa y por último, terminó durmiéndose por unos escasos minutos pero no se sentía como si hubiera dormido en absoluto.

—¿ _Sensei_? —Una pequeña mano sobre su hombro lo obligó a abrir los ojos. Tenía ganas de llorar e incluso sentía sus ojos apenas húmedos, sin embargo se incorporó levemente en el asiento dedicándole una suave sonrisa al ruso que tenía frente a él, mirándolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

Y en parte, era cierto. No había alcanzado a prestarle suficiente atención al menor anteriormente a pesar de los reiterados encuentros que habían tenido desde el comienzo de clases, pero en ese mismo momento se sintió extrañamente embelesado por el ruso de larga cabellera. Más tarde, otra vez consumido por completo por sus pensamientos, culparía a la luz blanca que colgaba del techo y que Victor tapaba con su cabeza levemente inclinada sobre él, a la forma en que este se sostenía el cabello con la mano que anteriormente había posado sobre él e incluso al pequeño descanso que había tomado.

—¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Está enfermo? —le preguntó con notable preocupación, tomando asiento en la silla libre que se encontraba a su lado sin esperar que se lo indicara.

—No pasa nada, Victor —apenas logró articular un par de palabras mientras se quitaba los lentes para limpiarlos con un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo delantero de su saco. —Sólo estoy cansado, no estuve durmiendo como corresponde —mintió siendo consciente de ello.

—Debería descansar, _sensei_ —agregó, llevándose al pecho y abrazando con fuerza su bolso. El mayor de los dos asintió con resignación mientras movía la silla hacia el escritorio buscando una copia del trabajo que les había encargado, luego se dirigió a Victor para saber cuáles eran sus dudas. El peliplateado, viendo que el docente estaba lo suficientemente bien como para responder -aunque no tuviera dudas o preguntas conscisas que realizar-, comezó a hablar sobre el período Kofun como si hubiera sido un habitante de Japón por mucho más tiempo.

El alumno se sintió cohíbido al ver que Katsuki apoyaba el hombro derecho sobre el escritorio y sostenía su propio mentón entre el dedo pulgar y el medio, tamborileando el índice contra su mejilla. Ese gesto en cualquier parte del mundo significaba aburrimiento por lo que cortó en seco su explicación, la cual había terminado siendo una breve demostración de lo que escribiría más tarde.

—Pensé que tenías algunas dudas —murmuró el docente, mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido. Estaba bastante ofuscado. No había parado de pensar en sus posibles errores en la consigna desde que habían hablando en el almuerzo... ¡Y ahora resultaba que no había problemas con ello! ¿Además era un tema que ya habían trabajado? ¿Por qué nadie le había avisado? ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico? ¿Acaso tenía problemas de inseguridad? Yuuri negó para sus adentros. A simple vista parecía ser alguien con bastante seguridad y amor propio, con la confianza suficiente para redactar un simple informe sin preguntarle nada a nadie... Katsuki se acarició lentamente la frente buscando relajación en dicho movimiento pero sólo logró exasperarse un poco más. Suspiró antes de comentarle a su interlocutor: —Victor, si realmente no tienes ninguna duda puntual sobre la consigna o la forma en que debes presentar el trabajo, ya podrías redactarlo esta misma noche. Tienes los conocimientos afianzados del año anterior como me has comentado e incluso es como si me hubieras ahorrado el trabajo de leer lo que me entregues el viernes.

Victor se sintió pequeño e insignificante, como cuando sus padres solían regañarlo. Observó a Yuuri por detrás del flequillo que cubría a duras penas su ojo derecho, tratando de no perder la compostura. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo lo que planeaba tenía que salirle mal siempre? Tomó aire, cerró los ojos y tras meditarlo unos segundos, se puso de pie.

—Lamento haberle hecho perder el tiempo, Katsuki-sensei. Me retiro. Que le vaya bien... —masculló con bronca, más como si hubiera escupido cada una de las palabras que salieron de sus rosados labios. Estaba enojado, claro, como cualquier persona que veía sus planes frustrados de manera tan sencilla.

Sin darle derecho a réplica al profesor, el ruso abandonó la sala de profesores. Había irrumpido en ella como un huracán y se había marchado de la misma manera, pensó de forma poética Katsuki y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, sintiendo como había llenado el pequeño ambiente el aroma que la ropa, el cabello o el mismo Victor emanaban. Había pensado en retenerlo unos minutos más, ya que era su tutor, para preguntarle si su monólogo tenía un motivo, una razón que quizás el no había logrado comprender a tiempo pero claramente, era tarde.

—Necesito un abrazo, Hiroko. —Se había acercado por detrás, arrastrando sus pies contra el suelo sin ganas de moverse más de la cuenta y le susurró apretando con suavidad el excedente de la yukata que llevaba puesta esa tarde. La señora no tardó en consentirlo, girando rápidamente sobre si misma para darle lo que reclamaba. Si Victor no accedía a contarle sus problemas, ella no lo presionaría, por lo que sólo estuvieron abrazados por largo rato sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Tras recargar fuerzas, el joven ruso se encerró en su habitación junto a Vicchan, quién descansaba recostado sobre sus largas piernas extendidas en el futón. Sobre su regazo tenía su computadora portátil y a sus costados, había desparramado hojas y libros con información que queria volcar en el maldito informe que tanto lo estaba exasperando.

En realidad, sabía a la perfección que no era el trabajo que debía entregar lo que lo sacaba de sus cabales, sino que se trataba sin dudas de algo distinto. ¿Cómo podía tratarlo con tanta frialdad luego de haberle dado esa maldita corbata y de haberle sonreído de esa forma en el almuerzo? No lograba comprenderlo, tampoco buscaba la forma de hacerlo ya que cada vez que Yuuri Katsuki rondaba sus pensamientos, volvía a meterse de lleno en algún texto.

Su hermana no paraba de hablar y él solo quería un poco de silencio. Al parecer, la joven había conocido a un pequeño ruso que estaba de intercambio, al cual su madre le daba alojamiento. Yuuri, sabiendo que Hasetsu se había vuelto un pueblo bastante atractivo para los extranjeros ya que tenía que lidiar con más de cuatro rusos en sus cursos, ignoró el resto del relato. Le indicó que siguiera contándole más aún cuando era obvio que evitaría escucharla yendo hasta su habitación para cambiar su ropa de trabajo por algo más cómodo. Se insultó por lo bajo al descubrirse por segunda vez en el día tratando de aflojar el nudo de una corbata que no tenía por motivos más que obvios y se tiró de cabeza en la cama sin siquiera haber desprendido un sólo botón de su camisa.

No entendía por qué no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Solamente había actuado como siempre. No tenía que ser diferente con él por el simple hecho de ser extranjero. Buscaba justificarse recordando que Victor era por lejos superior a sus demás compatriotas: era el que mejor dominaba el idioma, el que mejor entendía sobre las formas de dirigirse a los demás y a pesar de llevarse mal con el uniforme y el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, siempre daba lo mejor de si.

Esa misma noche había cruzado la puerta de la escuela con el teléfono pegado al oído izquierdo, hablando con Minako como solía hacerlo cada vez que tenía un inconveniente de esa índole. Su confidente, su superior y también algo así como una tía sin lazos de sangre, había sido la tutora del ruso de larga y plateada cabellera el año anterior, por lo que podría ayudarlo a comprender qué era lo que había buscado esa tarde en su despacho si no eran respuestas que jamás le reclamó.

—Atención —murmuró sin pensar demasiado en su respuesta.

—¿Qué dices, Minako? ¿Atención? ¿Por qué? —preguntó mientras esperaba que cambiara de color el semáforo de la esquina. No se acercaba ningún automóvil por ninguna de las calles lindantes pero Yuuri jamás rompía una regla, ni siquiera cuando nadie lo estaba mirando.

—No lo sé, Yuuri, no soy su psicóloga. Sólo lo quiero más que al resto —confesó —y sé que si quiere tu atención, tarde o temprano tendrás que dársela.

—¿Lo sabes por experiencia? —preguntó, cruzando por fin.

—No. Al contrario, yo quería su atención —carcajeó Minako desde le otro lado y Yuuri miró la pantalla de su teléfono con intriga. Al final, la charla no había servido de mucho, sólo lo había ayudado a hacer más ameno el trayecto desde el instituto hasta su hogar.

Habían pasado un par de horas pero ahí estaba él, con la cara hundida en la almohada, haciendo de cuenta que Mari no estaba actuando como un verdadero loro del otro lado de la pared, recordando las palabras de Minako y pensando, sin encontrar respuesta, por qué tenía que estar tan presente en sus fosas nasales el floral aroma de Victor.

La noche anterior a la entrega del trabajo, Victor escuchó a Mari llegar para buscar algunas pertenencias que había dejado olvidadas en la casa de su madre, pero estaba tan preocupado en darle los últimos retoques que no salió a saludarla. Minutos después, escuchó un par de golpeteos que reconoció como el choque de los marcos de las puertas corredizas así como también un par de gritos. Esperaba que solucionaran cuanto antes cualquiera que fuera el problema que Hiroko tuviera con la muchacha y su hermano. Le dedicó una mueca cargada de tristeza e impotencia a Vicchan, quién movía apenas el rabo mirándolo como si Victor tuviera la solución.

—Vamos a lograr todo lo que nos propongámos, Vicchan —sonrió, tratando de ignorar el bullicio antes de darle la leída final antes de darle la orden de imprimir. Al ver que todo estaba en perfecto estado, dejó salir una pequeña risita y festejó con un movimiento exagerado de brazos y cadera. —Yuuri, voy a hacer que estés orgulloso de mi —murmuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior al mismo tiempo que presionaba el icono con una pequeña impresora. Escuchó el repiqueteó de los cabezales del aparato -pensaba encontrarse con algo más sofisticado en Japón, algo así como una impresora láser pero a Hiroko le iba más la onda vintage y mantenía una vieja impresora con cartuchos que lo hacía renegar más de lo que podía admitir- e ignoró por completo la felicidad que el poodle demostró al escuchar cierto nombre.


	7. VI

Creía que en cualquier momento sus pulmones se quemarían, podía jurar que escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas dentro de ellos, tenía la garganta completamente reseca como conscecuencia se haber respirado mal todo el trayecto que corrió y sus piernas se sentían como si fueran hechas de gelatina. Casi no tenía fuerzas al correr la puerta corrediza del salón de clases.

Sintió como más de dieciséis pares de ojos se clavaban en él, escuchó un par de cuchicheos por el fondo y le dedicó una sonrisa apenada al profesor de Lengua Extranjera. Sin embargo, este no lo dejó avanzar hasta su pupitre, castigándolo por haber llegado tarde. Al parecer, De la Iglesia era el típico docente de aspecto dulce pero que no dudaba a la hora de imponer algún castigo.

—¡Pero han sido sólo diez minutos! —protestó, quitándose el cabello del rostro, exasperado.

—Si no te molestó haber perdido diez minutos de clase, tampoco te molestará perder dos horas más. ¿Cierto? —preguntó, sonriéndole como si lo que le planteaba no fuera algo completamente descabellado. Victor, tras poner los ojos en blanco, retrocedió un par de pasos y cerró con bronca la puerta del salón.

El castigo consistía en quedarse las dos horas de clase parado en el pasillo sin hacer absolutamente nada. Si Leo lo encontraba en cualquier otra parte del edificio, lo castigaría el doble y hasta hablaría con el tutor. Se apoyó contra la ventana, haciéndole burla al profesor con una voz más aguda de la normal y protestó en voz baja durante más de quince minutos. De haber sabido que eso sucedería, se decía a si mismo que hubiera vuelto a dormir abrazado a Vicchan durante toda la mañana...

Haber arrancado de esa forma el segundo mes de clases le ponía los bellos de punta. Una semana atrás, se había enterado que había pasado los exámenes diagnósticos con más del noventa por ciento y esperaba que su tutor lo felicitara por semejante hazaña pero al parecer, Katsuki tenía mejores cosas por las cuales preocuparse. Sentado en las frías baldosas del suelo del pasillo recordaba lo decepcionado que se había sentido y pensaba en lo frustrado que estaba en ese mismo momento.

No tenía noción del tiempo ya que no solía usar reloj de pulsera y tampoco tenía su teléfono celular con él. Pensó en golpear la puerta sólo para preguntar qué hora era y hasta en escaparse sigilosamente hasta el comedor para espiar el gran reloj digital que descansaba contra la pared principal; pero ninguno de sus planes hizo falta...

—¿Victor?

Si hubiera sentido el aliento de un monstruo no hubiera volteado a ver tan desesperadamente. De eso estaba cien por ciento seguro. Había buscado el origen de esa voz con un moviemiento exagerado de su cabeza, aún sentado contra la pared y con sus piernas entrelazadas. Apoyó la palma de su mano derecha sobre el frio suelo para estabilizarse ya que se había mareado por tan brusco movimiento, porque cuando se trataba de Yuuri, Victor se volvía más atolondrado de lo normal, quedaba en evidencia con facilidad y actuaba impulsivamente.

—Katsuki-sensei —murmuró, como si con la punta de su lengua acariciara cada sílaba que pronunciaba.

—¿Se puede saber qué has hecho para estar fuera del aula a estas horas? —preguntó entrecruzándose de brazos tras acomodar sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz como solía hacer siempre. Victor tardó unos segundos en procesar una respuesta y en recordar qué era lo que lo había llevado a tal lugar. Estaba perdido como siempre en los rasgos delicados de su profesor, en lo rosado de sus labios, en lo profundo del café de sus ojos. ¿Qué se sentiría ser visto con deseo por esos ojos? ¿Qué se sentiría ser besado con lujuria por esos labios? —¿Victor? ¿Tan grave fue que no puedes hablarlo con tu tutor? —insistió el profesor, por lo que el ruso tras luchar contra lo más bajo de sus instintos, logró dejar esos pensamientos de lado y se concentró en mantener una conversación decente con el mayor, ya que se decía a si mismo que nunca se encontraría nuevamente en esa situación.

—Oh, no, no fue nada grave —le quitó importancia al asunto, sonriéndole desde abajo, entrecerrando sus ojos y meneando su cabello enmarañado hacia un costado. —Sólo llegué diez minutos tarde y al profesor De la Iglesia parece que no le gustó nada —agregó haciendo un gesto lastimero, dejando que su labio inferior sobresaliera.

Katsuki tragó saliva con fuerza al verlo hacer esa mueca. Algo dentro de él se había removido, una chispa se había encendido y sólo quería apagarla, por lo que fijó su vista en el amplio campo de deportes que se veía por el ventanal. No podía darle el lujo a Victor de instalarse en su mente como lo había hecho tiempo atrás...

—No te fies de su sonrisa. Es muy estricto —murmuró, acercándose aún más al ventanal para no tener al ruso en su campo visual. —¿Por cuánto tiempo más debes estar aquí?

—Hasta que termine la clase en un rato —se encogió de hombros antes de ponerse de pie, sosteniéndose deliberadamente del brazo derecho de su profesor —¡Lo siento! No podía hacerlo sin sostenerme —se justificó, explicándole luego lo mucho que había corrido esa mañana para no lograr su cometido. Pudo ver una sonrisa fugaz en el rostro de su profesor al escucharlo relatar sus pericipecias y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. —¿Le parece divertida mi tragedia, _sensei_? —preguntó fingiendo indignación.

—No, claro que no —dejó salir una pequeña risita mientras veía de reojo a su alumno exagerar sus movimientos. Era extraño sentirse tan bien con tan singular compañía pero no podía negarse. Su lado más egoísta quería mantener a Victor relativamente cerca suyo para sentirse de esa manera siempre que pudiera...

—¿Tenía un período libre? —preguntó, buscando conversación y a Yuuri le pareció adorable la forma en que buscaba demostrar interés en su interlocutor. _Actúa de la misma manera con todo el mundo, es bastante abnegado y no puede estar un minuto sin interesarse en alguien más_ , reflexionó el japonés.

—Así es. El próximo período debo trabajar con los de primero y luego con ustedes, mi mejor clase —sonrió genuinamente mientras apoyaba su mano en esos cabellos plateados revueltos.

Victor estaba demasiado perdido en el curso de los hechos que no fue consciente de la presencia de otro mayor detrás de Yuuri hasta que escuchó como un sonido de asombro salía de sus finos labios. Los observó con una mirada que sería capaz de exterminar a todo un ejército al notar que las manos del otro mayor estaban en el trasero de su profesor.

—¡Chris! —gruñó Katsuki, apartando al rubio que estaba aprovechándose del descuido en su retaguardia. El aludido sólo sonrió de una forma que a Victor le resultó demasiado asquerosa y se retiró tirándole un beso con su mano. Sin decir nada al respecto, el ruso se alejó de su profesor para dirigirse al salón de clases ya que el primer período había finalizado. Por su parte, Katsuki quería pegarle a Chris por haber espantado a su alumno antes de poder felicitarlo por sus excelentes notas... _Habrá tiempo luego_ , pensó mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su saco y caminaba con parsimonia por los pasillos.

Tras finalizar la clase de Historia y haber quedado prácticamente desolada el aula ya que la última clase era Educación Física, Victor decidió acercarse a Yuuri para hacerle un par de preguntas sobre el tema que estaban tratando. Esa vez, tenía dudas reales y esperaba no sólo pasar un tiempo con él, sino que estas también fueran resueltas.

—Alguien con calificaciones como las tuyas no puede venir a hacerme este tipo de preguntas —masculló el superior, alzando una ceja frente a las inquietudes que el joven ruso le exponía.

—Así que... —se cruzó de brazos buscando reprimir la ira que comenzaba a tomar forma en su interior. Las imagenes de las primeras horas de la mañana aún estaban grabadas a fuego en su mente por lo que no podía pensar con claridad. Todo lo que hiciera o dijera Yuuri en esos momentos seria suficiente para enervarlo. Puso los ojos en blanco y luego miró con demasiada soberbia a su docente —Quiere decir que sólo por haber aprobado con más del noventa por ciento casi todos los exámenes diágonosticos, —hizo hincapié en la palabra **diagnóstico** y siguió hablando— no puedo tener dudas sobre los temas nuevos que estamos trabajando, temas que en mi vida vi...

—Al parecer no tienes problemas en entender lo que digo —refutó Yuuri, cansándose de la pedantería del ruso —por lo que quiero creer que no deberías tener ningún problema en absoluto a la hora de entender los temas que están trabajando en clase —finalizó, juntando su papelerio frente a él.

—Perfecto. Para tener dudas tienes que ser un bruto, qué buena lógica la suya —farfulló Victor, girando sobre su eje para dirigirse a la puerta de salida, arrastrando su bolso por el suelo hasta el gimnasio, maldiciendo en ruso tanto a Katsuki, el profesor acosador y a si mismo por pensar que la solución a sus problemas seria desaprobar el resto de los exámenes...


	8. VII

El chico de cabello largo lo tenía cansado. Ese día no había hecho más que murmurar por lo bajo, protestar por cada movimiento que él o Mila realizaban en la mesa. Ni hablar de todas las veces que puso los ojos en blanco al ver a su profesor de Francés. El rubio le pidió disculpas a Mila antes de retirarse y dirigirse al patio para estar solo por un rato largo, o al menos hasta que su próxima clase comenzara.

La verdad era que nunca había querido irse de casa. ¿Por qué sus padres se habían empecinado en mandarlo a nada más y nada menos que un pueblo de Japón? Además, no sólo extrañaba el calor de su hogar, sino que nada le hacía más falta que su pequeña gata. Suspiró metiendo las manos en el bolsillo, caminando en dirección a la máquina expendedora para adquirir ese jugo del cual se estaba volviendo consumidor compulsivo.

Tomó asiento bajo un arbol que de a poco comenzaba a lucir pequeños brotes verdes. Se perdió en sus pensamientos durante unos minutos por lo que se sobresaltó muchísimo al descubrir que ya no estaba solo. Alguien estaba apoyado de costado contra el tronco del árbol, mirando hacia el cielo también y con una lata de gaseosa entre sus dedos. A Yuri le pareció extraño y cautivante al mismo tiempo. Quizás fuera por su corte de cabello, por la forma prolija en que llevaba su uniforme o quizás por ese porte elegante que lucía. Era todo lo que él deseaba ser.

—Oh, lo siento, no te vi —masculló tras darse cuenta que lo había estado mirando durante más de la cuenta. Se levantó rápidamente, limpió con sus manos la parte posterior de sus pantalones y extendió su mano derecha hacia el joven, para presentarse. —Soy Yuri Plisetsky, de la clase 1-B.

—Otabek Altin, de la clase 3-C —murmuró en respuesta, tomando la mano delicada del rubio y estrechándola con tanta fuerza que Yuri creyó haber sentido un crujido en sus dedos. Tenía la piel demasiado suave para el tamaño de estas, parecía determinado en todo lo que hacía incluso estrechar manos. —¿Sueles venir a menudo por aquí? —Le preguntó, tomando asiento en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco y señalando un espacio libre a su lado, invitando con una pequeña sonrisa al rubio.

—Eh... No. Es la primera vez que vengo a esta área —respondió, un poco cohibido. Flexionó sus piernas lo suficiente como para sentarse con delicadeza junto al mayor. Algo en la presencia de este lo ponía tan nervioso como para guardar silencio y pensar con cuidado cada palabra que pudiera llegar a pronunciar. —No eres de aquí, ¿verdad? Aunque... —se mordió la lengua antes de decir algo sobre los rasgos marcados de Otabek, sobre todo en la parte externa de sus ojos. Se dijo que quizás le molestaría oírlo hablar sobre eso.

—No —se rió por lo bajo al notar el corte abrupto en su enunciado. —Nací en Kazajstán pero cuando tenía cinco años mis padres se mudaron a Corea y varios años después terminamos aquí... —comentó como si no le importara compartir su vida privada con cualquier persona y prosiguió, alzando una de sus piernas hasta dejar su rodilla cerca de su pecho. —Pero si te preguntabas por mis ojos... Mis abuelos eran coreanos —alzó sus hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Yuri sonrió por cortesía y dejó de mirarlo por unos instantes. Pensaba en lo grandioso que sería pasearse por los pasillos con alguien de tercero o en lo genial que era estar hablando con alguien que no fuera de Rusia -aunque eso implicase utilizar una lengua que aún no dominaba-. No escuchó el primer timbre ni salió de su burbuja hasta que Altin lo empujó sutilmente con el lateral de su cuerpo.

—Hay que volver —le susurró y tras levantarse el mayor, estiró su brazo justo frente a Yuri para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. —Espero volverte a encontrar —agregó, despidiéndose con un leve movimiento de su cabeza antes de adentrarse en el edificio.

El rubio tras estirarse un poco lo imitó, buscando su aula con parsimonia. El encuentro con el mayor lo había dejado perdido, en una nebulosa. Había pasado tan de repente que aún no sabía que pensar al respecto. Que le costaba socializar era una verdad reconocida por todos sus familiares e incluso por su terapeuta. Sabía que les soprendería de gran forma cuando les informara que había logrado establecer conversación con más de una persona.

—Plisetsky... ¿No estás llegando tarde a clases? —escuchó una voz dirigirse a él por lo que se obligó a alzar la vista. Se encontró con su tocayo, el profesor de Historia, ubicado justo delante suyo con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho y una mirada cargada de reprobación. —Vamos, apúrate —lo animó, dedicándole una sonrisa junto con un apretón en el hombro. El ruso alzó una ceja bastante incomodado por el contacto ajeno.

—No me digas que hacer —se zafó del agarre con desdén. —Además mi aula es al final de este pasillo y faltan quince minutos para el segundo timbre —concluyó, dedicándole una mirada soberbia, analizándolo de pies a cabeza y dejándolo parado en el medio el pasillo. Avanzó apenas unos metros cuando alguien pasó por delante atropellándolo. No tardó mucho en reconocer los cabellos largos y plateados que pasaban sin detenerse a ver el estado en que había quedado.

Mientras abría la puerta del aula pudo escuchar como Victor prácticamente le rogaba al profesor que le permitiera unos minutos de su tiempo para hablar sobre su monografía. El rubio negó lentamente con su cabeza, pensando en lo desesperado que parecía su compatriota. ¿Estaría enamorado del profesor? ¿O simplemente seria admiración? ¿Cómo podía rebajarse de tal forma con tal de pasar simplemente unos minutos con él? Eran preguntas que esperaba responderse sin tener que experimentarlo en carne propia...


End file.
